Comfort At The Beach
by Salioruranus07
Summary: Ch 1 UP! SEQUEL TO ONLY TIME WILL TELL. Depressed and alone Usagi is feeling sad despite her vacation at the beach, can Haruka pull her spirits back up? HXU


**Author's Notes: Hi! Here is another Sailormoon story that I came up with when I was writing Chapter 2 of Only Time Will Tell, it's sort a Prequel to it, Enjoy! Please R&R!**

**Title: Comfort at the Beach**

**Catagory: Sailormoon**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Rating: R**

**Pairings: Haruka and Usagi**

**Warnings: I warn you, if you do not like shoujo-ai, then go else where. I have other fanfics with heterosexual couples in it. If not now, then probably later when I get new ideas.**

**Summary: Depressed and alone Usagi is feeling sad despite her vacation at the beach, can Haruka pull her spirits back up? HXU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, just the right to express my imagination.**

**Comfort at the Beach**

**By: Sailoruranus07**

**Chapter 1: A Vacation from Lonliness**

"Goodbye, Odangos, aishiteru!" Mamoru waved at the crying figure behind him as he was walking away to catch his scheduled train.

Usagi wrapped her arms around herself watching her love walk further and further away from her grasp. Every step he took she cried more, hoping he'd turn around and take her into his loving embrace, never to leave her alone again. She closed her eyes taking in the last of his scent that lingered behind in the wind around her. "Bye...I'll miss you..." The saddened blonde replied under her tear filled breath. She could feel her breath being caught in her throat, and she placed a hand to her chest to ease the pain, but only got more choking sobs. She tried to say his name but nothing came out. She closed her eyes imagining that she was in his arms. "Mamoru, I..." Usagi let her feet do the running as she ran back to her house and plopped on her bed.

A few minutes later, she heard the phone, but made no attempts to get up for she was too depressed that she was alone once again. The phone continued to ring as Usagi slowly walked into the living room to answer it. She felt the room circle her in her haze of tears as she reached out to answer the ringing phone. She put her hand to her head. "Moshi-moshi..." Was her only response as she waited to hear who it was.

"Chibi Koneko- chan? Daijoubu desu ka?" She heard a monotone voice ask.

Usagi started clearing her throat, trying to sound like everything was okay. She sat on the edge of her couch. "Hai! Everything is fine, Haruka-san!" She replied as she was frantically wiping away her tears from her reddened cheeks. "Just fine."

The tomboy chuckled. "Heh, it doesn't sound like that to me, Koneko- chan." Haruka teased.

The blonde cleared her throat some more. "What have you called for, Haruka-san?" Usagi asked trying to lead the conversation away from why she was so upset. She walked over and sat on the couch and faced the blank screen of the television set.

"Heh, Usagi-chan, I asked you a question first, it is only polite to answer my question, before I answer yours." The short haired girl replied chuckling to herself.

Usagi frowned knowing that the tomboy was right and sat in silence for a while. She leaned back more into the back of the couch and sighed thinking of Mamoru and how she was really going to miss him.

"Koneko? Are you still there?" Haruka questioned after a moment of silence now with a serious tone coming into her voice. "Usagi-chan?" Haruka replied still trying to get the blonde's attention.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Usagi said after a while noticing that Haruka was trying to get her attention for the past few minutes. "I was crying because Mamoru left again, this morning..." Usagi trailed off hoping that Haruka would not make her say more, after all, that's all that was really wrong with her.

On the other line, Haruka frowned, trying not to say anything else to bring up the subject again. "Heh, Usagi chan, gomenasai. I didn't know." She replied feeling a bit guilty for making Usagi bring up the subject that made her so upset. "The reason I called in the first place was I wanted to see if you and Chibiusa wanted to come with me and Setsuna to the beach this afternoon and stay for a week." Haruka explained.

"What about Michiru- san? Isn't she going?" The confused blonde asked the tomboy.

"Michiru has to go to a violin concert all week, so me and Setsuna decided to go on a vacation." Haruka explained once again.

"And Hotaru?" Usagi asked in a questioning voice now sitting up on the couch realizing that she could maybe have fun while Mamoru was away.

"Yeah, she's coming as well." Haruka replied quickly waiting on Usagi to say if she wanted to go or not.

"Okay, we'll go. When should we start getting ready?" Usagi asked.

"As soon as possible, Setsuna and I want to leave quickly." The tomboy replied.

"Okay. Well, I go and tell Chibiusa and get ready."

"Usagi-chan...heh, Chibiusa already knows, she is over here helping Hotaru pack, I'll bring her over there in a few minutes." Haruka replied.

Usagi sweat dropped. "Heh, I knew that, okay. I'll get ready now." She waited for Haruka to reply.

Haruka laughed. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

Usagi placed the phone back on its stand and ran to her room to get her suitcase and start getting ready.  
She was really looking forward to this trip with Haruka, after all, every trip she had with her friends when she was sad always ended up in a good ending.

When she was pretty sure she got most of her clothes that she wanted to take, she went into the bathroom to get the supplies she needed to keep up her appearances while she was on the trip. "I hope this trip will be fun, or if not, maybe happy enough to cheer me up." Usagi wondered aloud. As she was walking back into her room, she heard a slight knock at the door. "That can't be them already, can it?" The blonde asked herself as she placed the rest of the stuff that she had in her hands in the suitcases and walked towards the door.

When she opened the door, she saw a slightly moderate skinny male with long purple hair and light blue eyes wearing a suit holding some roses in his hands that varied in color. "Good afternoon, Madame. Is this the house wear I could find a Miss Tskino Usagi?" The mysterious man asked.

Usagi looked confused a while then finally spoke. "Um, yes, I am Usagi." She replied folding her arms at her waist.

The man bowed and politely took her hand in his and planted a kiss right in the center of the back of her hand. "These are for you, they were to be delivered to you at this time."

Usagi blushed a bright shade of pink. "Thank you, sir. But who are they from?"

The man laughed. "There is a card attached to it Madame."

Usagi thanked the man once more and shut the door. She took the bouquet over to the couch and looked at the card. It read: To my Koneko-chan on her depressed day. I hope the trip will make you feel better. wink Aishite Always, Haruka Tenoh. Usagi couldn't believe the service that the flower shop had. She just got off the phone a few minutes ago and now these have arrived. That Haruka. Usagi's heart fluttered as the realization of who sent her these just hit her. The slight shade of pink on her cheeks began to become a darker shade of pink. "Har-uka...thank you..." She thought to herself as she heard a knock at her door.

**TBC **

**A/N: Well, there it was, the first chapter to the Prequel to Only Time Will Tell, I hope you guys liked it, please R&R, and tell me what you think!**

**Preview for chapter 2: Usagi is really excited about the trip, but what will happen when her sadness surfaces once more?**


End file.
